I Only Date Red Heads
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Ron's dating Lavender,so Hermione invites McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party.When Ron realizes he's done wrong to date Lavender and blow Hermione off, can he prove to her he loves her by crashing the party? Will she believe him? And what about Cormac?
1. The Fake Up

How could this happen? Why did it happen? This was not the plan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to remain best of friends. Gradually falling for him was not part of it. Hermione had always been confident. Nothing really bothered her, and nobody's words of criticism really hurt. Nothing could possibly distract from her goals, or her studies. She was a diligent and determined worker. Nothing really bothered her until she met him. The one person who could make her get disinterested in History of Magic as she paid more attention to his game of hangman then to Goblin Revolts. The one person who could make her potion not top notch because she forgot to add boomslang because she was staring at him. The one person who could make her go against her good values and make her let him copy off her homework. The one person who made her stomach churn when he said her name and her cheeks get hot whenever anyone mentioned him. That person was Ron Weasley.

So, her plan took a new route. She had fallen for him. Actually, she had fallen in love with him, and that was not an understatement. The new plan was to have him. Date him. Let him love her too. And by the time she was sixteen, her heart was at its breaking point. She couldn't go on like this. She couldn't pretend like there wasn't something going on between them, or that she didn't care about him in any other way than just friends. Her heart yearned for him. Every time he came near, he seemed to take all the oxygen from the room and fill it with the scent of his sweet-smelling hair. The same scent she smelled from the Felix Felicis Potion, which smells like what attracts you. Could he possibly smell her perfume, her hair, or her clothes? By 6th year, she had to take matters into her own hands. Professor Slughorn had a Christmas party coming up, and every member of the Slug Club was allowed to bring guests. Hermione has asked the only person she wanted to go with, Ron. He had said yes! Everything was going to be perfect, that would be the night they would finally get together (if something did not happen sooner). That is, everything was supposed to be perfect. Until that dreadful day at the after party of the Quidditch match.

The party was in full swing, everyone was celebrating at Gyffindor's defeat against Slytherin. Hermione had wanted to congratulate Ron on his job well done, but he wasn't very happy with her at the moment, and she was sick of him. She had ruined her chance when she attributed his great goal-keeping skills to the power of Felix Felicis, but it turned out he did it himself. But even up until then, Ron had been moody and surly towards her, and Hermione didn't have the slightest idea why. She realized that although she didn't know what she did over the last few weeks, she was going to say she was sorry for saying that Ron couldn't save everything himself. She was halfway towards him when she realized he was not alone. He was snogging Lavender Brown.

All the oxygen seemed to leave her quickly. She felt like she had been punched hard in the stomach, and the sensation would not leave. Before she knew it, hot tears were falling quickly down her face. She ran out the room, unable to bear watching them. She cried in a deserted classroom, and conjured birds to take out her fury. She was soon joined by Harry, who awkwardly tried to comfort her. Then the worst happened. Ron walked in, followed by Lavender. Hermione never wanted to see his ugly face again. He made her sick by just looking at him. There he was, just walking around boasting how he had finally gotten a girl while he was meddling with her heart. He was horrible disgrace for a person. Hermione fingered her wand in her hand, and knew what must be done. She had to get the message out. She set the birds on Ron. He screamed in pain and begged her to take them off. Her heart begged him to take her back. But all she did was run out the door crying.

So, now here she was, the day of the Christmas Party, walking away from her date, Cormac McLaggen. Yes, it was last minute, but she had been secretly hoping that Ron and Lavender would break up, he would beg on his knees for forgiveness, and they would be going to the party together. But they didn't, and now she was going with McLaggen, the only reason being so was because she thought he would annoy Ron immensely.

Later at dinner, Hermione knew she had to put the plan to action. She had to somehow slip to Ron that she was going with McLaggen, but without talking to him because they were on non speaking terms. She had to make it believable, like she was really into McLaggen. She was never good at acting thought. She remembered when she was little she had to play 'girl with bucket' in her school play. She forgot her lines. But as she walked into the Great Hall, and saw Ron snogging Lavender, she knew what must done. She now had the confidence she needed.

** *

Hermione had thought the run in with Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Parvati where she bragged about her date with Cormac had gone rather well. Ron, however, thought otherwise.

After Hermione walked away from the table, Ron's mind raced with thoughts. Her un-Hermione-ish giggle kept replaying in his mind, and the picture of the wide and smug smile on her face wouldn't leave his brain. As Lavender and Parvati discussed Hermione and McLaggen, Ron thought only of Hermione, unaware of the things around him, and thinking so hard he was unaware of the food he was putting into his mouth until he spilled pumpkin juice all over himself.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked timidly. "You seem, er, preoccupied? You've hardly touched your food and you're not talking."

"What? Oh, oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, umm, not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Harry laughed. "Then there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Yeah." Ron said, giving a shaky laugh. "Maybe."

Harry was going to Slughorn's party with Luna, so Ron couldn't hang out with him that night, and was stuck with Lavender. _He_ wasn't invited to the special 'Slug Club' party. Actually, as he thought about it, he realized he _had_ been invited to the Slughorn's Christmas party. By Hermione. The girl he had been thinking about ever since she left the dinner table. The girl he had liked since second year. The girl he blew off. For Lavender. The girl whose idea of fun felt like a prison sentence for Ron.

Ron hid quietly behind a book in his favorite armchair, hoping that maybe he could have a night to himself instead of a night of sickly giggling, snogging, cuddling, and tickling with Lavender. Sadly, his alone time was short-lived as heard the horribly familiar cry of "Won-Won!" and he slowly lifted his head above his book and saw her running towards him.

"I missed you!" She sighed as she flung herself around him and his crossed arms.

"Yeah, it's been like a whole five minutes." Ron said, trying to move his head as Lavender kissed his neck.

"Seven." She corrected him, and as she reached his lips and started to snog him.

"Wow." said Ron, breaking free. "You really know you're stuff."

"Anything for you, Won-Won." She cooed, and her hand crept up his neck as she started to tousle his hair.

"Whoa!" said Ron dreamily.

"Ooh, you like that?" She said giddily. "Then let me give you some more!" She growled playfully, and used both hands and them through his hair so hard she was scratching it.

"No, not that!" Ron grumbled, placing her hands on her own body, and pointing towards the stairs. "Whoa."

Hermione was walking down the stairs gracefully. Her dress robe was not a ball gown, but the short pale pink dress looked elegant all the same. Her bushy brown hair was straightened, sleek, and shiny, with a few loose curls in it. She smiled radiantly as she walked down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning.

"She does look quite pretty." Lavender said reprovingly.

"Pretty!?" Ron laughed. "She's,- she's gorgeous! She's breathtaking! She's lovely! She looks absolutely perfect!"

"And she's not your girlfriend. I am." Lavender said flatly.

Ron sighed. "I know."

"Oh, look, she's going with Cormac McLaggen! Now there's one handsome boy." Lavender gushed.

Ron stood up so suddenly Lavender was toppled off of his lap. Not even bothering to help her up, and not even knowing what he was doing, he quickly strode over towards Hermione and McLaggen.

"Wow, Hermione," McLaggen said in awe. "You look good."

"I bet you think that." Ron sneered loudly.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" McLaggen said, rounding on him.

Hermione tried to hide the smile on her face. Ron seemed particularly jealous.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione objected.

"Just seeing what kind of date you could scrape." He smirked. "Not very good, I see."

"Oh that's it, Weasley!" McLaggen said, rounding on him.

"No! Cormac, he's not worth it!" Hermione screamed, grabbing his arm. Hermione knew that Ron had no chance against McLaggen.

"What are you dating him for, Hermione, his Quidditch skills? Because they're not very good." Ron scoffed.

McLaggen opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione lied, "Cormac's ten times the Quidditch player you are, Ron." McLaggen looked at her in surprise and gratitude, and Hermione added shrewdly, "Tell me, Ron, after snogging Lavender for the past month, do you know anything about her besides her favorite flavor lip gloss?"

McLaggen, though unaware about anything on the subject, laughed openly. "Good one, Hermione." He said.

Ron was angry of him laughing with her. But he realized it was a good and true joke. He didn't really know anything about Lavender, except for that what she was looking for in a relationship was someone to snog.

"What's going on here, Won-Won?" Lavender said, concerned. "I heard shouting."

Hermione and McLaggen smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just seeing what kind of scum Hermione can pick up."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, because Cormac's not a bad looking guy. Honestly, you're just trying to get yourself into trouble. Come on over and have a seat, I'll take your mind off of things." Lavender sighed with a sly smile.

"Come on, Cormac, we're going to be late." Hermione said, holding his arm even tighter.

As they walked started to walk away, Ron couldn't help himself from blurting out, "Hermione, I forgot to tell you, you look great."

Hermione stared at him in shock before Cormac pulled her through the portrait hole.


	2. The Break Up

If Ron had felt distracted and depressed earlier, it was nothing like he felt now. After seeing Hermione all dressed up and in the arms of McLaggen, he was really angry. The jealousy was getting the best of him. He wanted to tear McLaggen limb from limb, and frankly, he wouldn't mind ripping Lavender apart either.

To Lavender, it didn't seem to matter that he was in a horrible and foul mood. After a half hour, it seemed to dawn on her that while she kissed him, his lips remained motionless. Even when she tickled him in his 'tickle spot' (it's not like he told her were he was ticklish, she just seemed to find it after trying so hard) he couldn't even let a small giggle leave his mouth, nor did he have the heart to fake one. Lavender just seemed to try harder and kiss more fiercely. As she wrapped her arms tightly around him, she finally realized it was like she was kissing a corpse.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" She said loudly and suddenly.

"What to you mean?" Ron said weakly, his thoughts focused elsewhere. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I've been kissing you this whole time, and you have even moved. You haven't spoken for half an hour. You won't even smile!" She yelled.

Ron stared at her for a moment. Lavender was looking at him fiercely. She was quite pretty. But as he stared at her longer he realized she was not the girl he wanted to be with. They never did anything but snog, and the only talking they did was the horrible cry of 'Won-Won'. He never hung out with her except for probably the hour of so every night when they had a snog session. Hermione wasn't like that. Even though they weren't dating, Ron had a stronger connection with her. They laughed, talked, did homework together, hung out outside of class all the time, spent summers together, went on adventures to defeat Voldemort, and were just always there for each other. And yet Ron had let Hermione slip through his fingers just because he was jealous that she kissed Krum two years ago. He had proven his point, hadn't he? By dating Lavender, Hermione had become very jealous. But he realized it was a stupid thing to do. He had broken her heart. He had also ruined things for himself to, because by dating Lavender he could not date Hermione. And, if it was any constellation, his grades were falling because Hermione was there to help him, Harry was stressed because he had to divide his time between his two friends, and Ron was downright lonely and missed Hermione dearly.

"Ron? Ron, are you listening? What is wrong with you!?" She screamed.

Ron couldn't go on like this. He couldn't stay away from Hermione and he couldn't stay with Lavender. He paused for a moment, then said slowly, "You know what? There's nothing wrong with me today."Lavender snorted. "But there has been something wrong with me this past month."

"What do you mean, Won-Won?" She asked tenderly.

Ron hated to put it so harshly, but he had to be honest. "You."

Tears started to swell in Lavender's eyes. Ron hated breaking up with people. Well, actually he had never done it before, but this was what he expected and why he did hate it. "But why? Nothing's been wrong until today! Our relationship was going fine!"

Ron hated to put it so insensitively, but he was never a sensitive person. He didn't have the heart to try to cover how bad the truth sounded. "Nothing's been going right until today! I finally the realized the girl that I love is not the girl I've been snogging, it's the one I've been ignoring!"

Lavender's glum face twisted into a face of raging anger. "You don't mean that Hermione Granger, do you?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, actually I do!" Ron yelled. "I'm sorry, Lavender, but I can't date anyone else. I'm in love with her! I've loved her for a long time! You just caught me at a wrong time where I was mad at her! I let things go out of hand, and before I knew it, I had a new girlfriend! And sadly, it was the obsessive kind! I can't handle that! Lavender, there's someone out there for you, and it's not me."

Lavender held back the tears to let her anger out. She decided to start jeering at his 'lover' because she knew it would make Ron mad. "If you can love anyone in the world, you go for _Granger_?! She a obnoxious, annoying, a know-it-all, her only friends are guys, well, a guy, because you don't even talk to her anymore, making the reason for you dumping me all the more stupid, she does nothing but read, and she's ugly!"

"Don't you start on her! It's not her fault I love her!" Ron roared. Everyone around was staring. People were whispering about Ron, Lavender, and Hermione all through the common room.

"I KNEW they liked each other!" A fifth year said to her friend.

"Who's Hermione Granger?" A third year asked.

"That girl who was always hanging around Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. That is, until Ron started dating Lavender Brown. Now they're not on speaking terms. Which is pretty stupid because Ron just ruined a relationship for a girl that hates him at the moment." A seventh year explained.

"He didn't ruin anything, that relationship was never good from the start. And obviously, if Hermione isn't talking to him she's jealous, meaning she likes him." A fourth year stated.

"You're right! You're right!" Lavender screamed. "It isn't Hermione's fault you love her, and it's technically its own punishment! I feel sorry for her! Ron Weasley, now that I think about it I've never been so happy to break up with you! You did nothing to keep this relationship going! And you were never a good boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well, I never liked you!" Ron said, and stormed off to his room. The anger was slowly leaving him, and he felt calm and relieved. Breaking up with Lavender felt like taking a weight off his chest. Lavender, on the other hand, ran up to her room crying, and Parvati shortly followed her.

* * *

Cormac McLaggen was a strong and strapping Gryffindor seventh year. If his muscular body was enough, he had the face of a model. He had gorgeous light brown hair to go with it. But Hermione shortly learned not even his good looks could cover up Cormac's obnoxious, rude, and arrogant personality.

"So, I take it you don't like Weasley?" Was the only question he asked her. "Which is weird; because I kind of thought you use to be friends. Katie Bell even had talks that you two were going out." Cormac noted.

Hermione took a deep breath. "No. I don't like him. Yes, we used to be friends, but not anymore. Something happened between us. We had a big fight, and haven't talked for weeks."

Hermione's feelings for Ron were like a layer cake. On the top you had the freshly iced layer of hatred, (because of Ron's new love life), after you got through that there was a thin layer of friendship (which was thin only because Hermione thought that they deserved to be more than friends), and when you ate your way through that you found the deep, rich, delicious flavor of love. But she didn't tell Cormac that, of course.

"Oh, good, because I don't like him either. I mean, I definitely should have gotten the spot as Keeper…" And from then on, all Cormac talked about was Quidditch and himself, which Hermione realized were now two of her least favorite subjects.

After almost kissing him under the mistletoe, Hermione desperately tried to get away by saying she had to go to the bathroom. She had thoughts about leaving, but what if Ron spotted her, and knew she had a bad time? She told herself that she couldn't let Cormac ruin her night, and she would just have to try to stay away from him.

* * *

Ron lay in his bed, pondering his thoughts. His anger towards Lavender was short-lived, and seemed to melt away quickly as a sensation of relief and freedom filled him. But there was still an empty pit in his stomach that wasn't satisfied. And still, the anger towards Hermione and McLaggen grew. And then he noticed the truth. He had broken up with Lavender for a girl that hated him at the moment. Not that being rid of Lavender wasn't a prize itself, but Hermione did still not now how he felt about her. And, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, Ron realized that Hermione was one of the only Gryffindors that _didn't_ know. He had let slip that he loved her a fair few times to Lavender, and their argument was very loud, meaning about a fourth of the school knew about his secret desire for Hermione. And, like in every school wizard or not, Ron knew gossip spread like wildfire. If he didn't tell her himself, surely Hermione would find out about his feelings from a great number of people. So, he realized what he had to do was tell her how he felt. But how? The next morning, everyone would be going home on the Hogwarts Express on Christmas Break, and because Ron and Hermione were mad at each other, Hermione was not spending Christmas at the Weasleys'. She would hear the rumors, because obviously that's all everyone will be talking about on the train, and not be able to confront him until they were back at school, which would be even more awkward. If only she was in the common room right now, or the library. No, she had to be at Slughorn's Christmas Party. The party he wasn't invited to.

Suddenly the wheels seemed to turn in Ron's head. _What if he went to the party?_ He could sneak in, grab Hermione, tell her how he felt, she would admit that she too had an undying love for him, they would kiss and all would end well, the past month forgotten. Technically, he wouldn't be _sneaking_ in, because he _was _invited and never said no, Hermione just assumed that while he was dating Lavender he was unavailable. Yes, that could be his excuse. But, just for precautions he would hide.

Ron rummaged through his truck. Surely, he wanted to look presentable and impress Hermione. At the very bottom he found the pair of dress robes Fred and George had given him a year ago, the reason unknown. Not that he was complaining, it was much better than the ghastly ones he used to own. After he put them on he attempted to fix his hair, and he laughed at how stupid and embarrassed he felt but realized it would not make as big of a fool of himself as he did earlier.

"This is it." He said, and took a deep breath before sneaking out the portrait hole.


	3. The Make Up

From down the corridor, Ron could faintly hear the sound of laugher, chatter, and music. He could smell the aroma of food. When he reached Slughorn's office, he peaked in. The place was packed with people. The walls were draped with curtains. He could easily hide in the curtains, find Hermione, and express his love for her. Well, it'd be easy to find her, but not to express his love. Ron crept into the party and hid behind the curtains. He supposed that he could just pretend to be a party guest, but if Ginny saw him she would surely rat him out, and he didn't doubt Hermione would either. And if he ran into Slughorn, well, Slughorn couldn't even remember his name, so it wouldn't be a big deal.

Ron scurried quietly behind the curtains. Everyone seemed to be having fun; dancing, talking, laughing, or eating. That is everyone seemed to be having fun, except for Hermione.

Ron finally found her. She was in the back center of the room. Although she looked beautiful, she wore a harassed and paranoid expression as she quickly looked to her left and right, giving the impression that she had a twitch. Ron noticed to his liking that she was alone and McLaggen was nowhere in site. Maybe that was who she was avoiding. Ron also noticed that Hermione looked like she was having a dismal time, she wasn't joining in the festivities, and she just stood there are looked around for McLaggen. Ron took a deep breath, and ran out of the curtains. He grabbed Hermione around her waist, clasp his hand around her mouth, and quickly carried her away. Hermione kicked and squirmed, but Ron's hold on her was firm. He didn't release her until they were behind the curtains and out of view. Hermione turned around to face her kidnapper, wand in hand. She dropped it suddenly, because she realized it was Ron.

"RON! What are you doing here?" She screamed. "You're not supposed to be here! Oh, you better _wish_ you'd never come, because when I get through with you-

Ron never found out what would happen when Hermione got through with him, because he clasp his hand on her mouth, and, just for good measure, he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back by holding them with his other arm. He was hoping he could constrain her while he express his sorrow, apology, and feelings for her, and then once he let go all her violent thoughts would be forgotten.

To Hermione, however, violent thoughts had not left her head, because almost a moment later, she bit his finger. Ron's hand quickly left her mouth, while he screamed in pain Hermione elbowed him hard in the stomach and stomped on his foot. He hopped on one foot while clutching his stomach and sucked on his finger.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! You do another thing like that and you won't have any guys left!"

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed, slapping his arm none too softly.

"Ahhh! I came to say I'm sorry!" Ron said.

"You're sorry! You're SORRY?!"

"Yeah." Said Ron, flinching in terror, but no blow came to him. Instead, Hermione vented her own feelings, which felt much worse then a punch in the stomach.

"We haven't spoken for weeks, Ronald, weeks! And you come crawling in here after all this time, just to say you're sorry?! You decide now, after you see me going to a party, after you've seen me all dressed up and pretty, that you want to apologize?! I cried for hours, Ronald, hours, while all you did was lock lips with you're new girlfriend!" Hermione cried shrilly.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said.

"So what have you told Lavender tonight, Ron? Told her you've gone to bed early, and then snuck out to win me over, thinking that by pathetically trying to look the part and wearing dress robes will do the trick?" Hermione scoffed.

"Actually, I, uh, broke up with Lavender." He said nervously.

"Did you now?" Hermione smirked, but her tone was slightly lighter.

"Yeah. I mean, too be honest, I never really liked her from the start. I was feeling down, and she just kind of came on to me and I accepted it. I was always having misgivings about being with her, but what would be the point to break up with her; you didn't like me anymore? I tried to convince myself that my feelings for you were just a crush and that I was over it, but it wasn't. When I heard you were going to the party with McLaggen that really bugged me. I was totally lost in my own thoughts and thought of nothing but you. And when I saw you going to the party, well, uh, wow, Hermione, you looked amazing. That was it. I got in a fight with Lavender, and broke it off for good." He confessed.

"Oh. Is that supposed to impress me?" She said, put her tone was soft and almost back to normal.

"Look, Hermione, I guess if I want you to be on my good side again, I'll have to let out the worst. I love you." He sighed.

"Y-you _love_ me?"

"Yeah, I- I do. And if you don't believe me, well, just be expecting to hear a lot of rumors going around about me and you. I hate to say it but the argument I had with Lavender was pretty loud and publicized and I let slip that I love you a fair few times."

"Wait, wait, do you like me and over exaggerated the word or do you actually _love _me?" Hermione said, trying to set things straight. She was still in a daze from hearing the three little words.

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, I'm in love with you. I love the way you laugh, smile, talk, tell me how to do my homework, the voice you use when you correct me, and the face you make when you're angry. I love when we hang out together. I love being around you. I love everything about you. And you're beautiful, Hermione. You're stunning. I can't express the words I feel when I see you. If you never want to see me again, fine, but I at least had to let my feelings be known. But just remember this; you're like a drug to me. Staying away from you is the hardest thing I've ever hand to do. The closest thing I've had to you this past month is staring at you all the time in class and looking over the past letters you've sent me. So, do what you want, but remember this, if you choose to stay away, I won't be happy. But I just want you to be happy."

Hermione had to hide the tears in her eyes. "You really care about me, don't you?" She whispered. "You really do love me?"

"With all my heart." he said, moving closer towards her.

"Then is it that obvious that I love you and that I've loved you for several years?"

"It's probably been obvious to everybody but me." He laughed.

"And do I have to make a whole speech about your lists of traits that I find strangely attractive?" Hermione asked, edging towards him.

"If you'd like to, there's no stopping you. I'd love to hear it." He said, and now they were inches away from each other.

"Well, I'm not going to. That's you're punishment for snogging Lavender." She laughed, and Ron joined in.

"Well, I guess I deserve that."

"And you deserve this too. Now you've broken up with Lavender and we've both confessed our undying love for each other, but I still have Cormac on my tail." Hermione reminded him.


	4. The Set Up

"You just had to go out with him!" Ron complained loudly.

"You just had to make me! If you weren't snogging Lavender Brown I wouldn't have too! And, if I didn't do it, you probably wouldn't have realized how much you loved me!" Hermione retorted hotly.

"Actually, you started it! The whole reason I went out with Lavender is because you kissed Krum!" Ron protested.

"Two years ago! I never even liked him!"

"I never even liked Lavender!"

"Yes, well I only went to the ball with him because you wouldn't ask me, Ronald. And now if you're going to blame this all on me when it was clearly you're fault-

"Look! There he is now!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's mouth and turning it towards him.

"Oh, I feel bad. First I run away from him and now I'm running away with a new man." Hermione sighed as she and Ron stared at McLaggen who was looking around the room, confused.

"Fine. Then go out with him. I'll just go back to my dormitory." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh all _right._" Hermione sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

Hermione flounced out from behind the curtains, and strutted over towards McLaggen.

"Cormac!" She greeted happily.

"Hermione! I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?"

"I was, in the bathroom. I told you."

"Well it was quite a long time." He said.

"Look, Cormac, there's something I have to tell you." Hermione started.

"Yeah?" He said, and Hermione couldn't tell him the truth. Yes, she knew he was rude, arrogant, and she didn't like him, but she couldn't just say that she found someone better.

"The truth is…the truth is that…I only date redheads!"

"You only date what?" He repeated.

"You heard me. I only date redheads. It's kind of a superstition I have." She lied.

"Then why did you go out with me?" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"Well, I thought maybe I could break the curse, you know, try out with a brunette, and what better brunette to go with then you." She thought that she should add in some flattering words, although those too were a lie. "But, you see I really am cursed! You know why I was in the bathroom so long? Well, I got locked in, and my wand was on the floor outside the stall! Luckily someone came in and helped me out! But then, as I was coming back, I fell down the stairs! I had to go see Madame Pomfrey to fix my leg!"

"Hmmm." He said.

"The truth is Cormac, I can't go out with you. I'm just too superstitious, and the curse could only get worse!"

"Yeah, well, whatever. You're mental." He said coldly, and walked away.

Although she didn't like Cormac, he had never actually done anything to _her_. She, on the other hand, and brought him here just to make Ron jealous, and now she was ditching him for Ron.

"Wait! Cormac!" Hermione cried.

"What? I'm I about to fall into a pit of fire because of your stupid curse."

"No, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"About what?"

"Lavender Brown." Hermione started slowly. "She fancies you."

"Really?" He said eyes wide. "But isn't she dating Weasley?"

It wasn't a _total_ lie. Lavender had even said earlier that Cormac was handsome. And as Hermione thought about it, she realized they were perfect for each other. Cormac only wanted to talk about himself. Lavender didn't care what any boy talked about as long as there was snogging involved.

"They broke up recently. I could go get her!" Hermione started before she could stop herself. "We're dormmates!"

"Seriously? You'd do that?" He said happily.

"Only if you want."

"Then let's go!" He said and quickly walked out of the room. Hermione followed him, though she didn't want to leave Ron alone. What if she thought she was actually snogging McLaggen?

She didn't have to worry about Ron for long, because almost a moment later he was following them down the corridor.

"What's happening?" He asked Hermione.

"Weasley! What are you doing here?" McLaggen called.

"Talking to Hermione." He responded coldly.

"I'm taking Cormac to meet Lavender Brown." She said, not meeting his gaze.

"You're what!?"

"Yes," She said, giving him a stare that meant, 'play along'. "Lavender fancies Cormac, didn't you know?"

"Yeah, didn't you use to date her, like an hour ago, Weasley?" McLaggen sneered. "Looks like someone's already moved on."

"Look's like Hermione's already moved on too." Ron said darkly.

"Hey, wait! You have red hair!" McLaggen pointed suddenly.

"And you have brown!" Ron said with a confused look.

* * *

Hermione entered her dormitory, and the sounds of sobs echoed throughout it. There was a heap of a mess on Lavender's bed that Hermione noticed with a jolt of guilt _was_ Lavender.

"Um, Lavender." Hermione said timidly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Lavender!" She said loudly when she did nothing but cry some more. Lavender looked up at her from her pillow. Her mascara was running down her face, her eyes were watery, red, and bloodshot, her face was pale and her hair was all frizzy and tangled. She was a mess.

"You!" She screamed loudly. "You stole my Won-Won! This relationship mess is all _your _fault!"

"Well, Lavender, it's um, technically not _my _fault, per say. It's Ron's fault for feeling that way about me."

"But you egged him on! Doing his homework for him like some kind of lap dog, following him around like a shadow!" She screeched.

"We're _friends._" Hermione told her, trying to stay calm. "Friends hang out, and walk around together."

"Friends, Granger, don't make me laugh! You didn't talk to him for weeks when I started dating him! You were jealous of me!" She sneered.

"Lavender, do you know why Ron came after me _tonight_?" Hermione asked soothingly. "Because I was dressed up and looked pretty, and was in the arms of McLaggen."

"So?" She sobbed. "Do I always have to dress up just to keep his attention?"

"I'm saying, you want to make him mad, you dress up. And you know what; Cormac McLaggen is waiting down there. He's waiting for you." Hermione pretended like Ron could possibly feel jealous of the thought of Lavender with another man.

"But you're going out with Cormac."She said, looking up suddenly.

"It didn't work out." Hermione said, grabbing her box of tissues. "And he really wants to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come here, and let me fix your makeup."

In fifteen minutes, Hermione had transformed Lavender from a ghastly tramp to a stunning beauty (though she made sure she did not look as pretty as herself). They walked down the stairs and McLaggen stared hungrily at Lavender, and Ron at Hermione.

"Whoa! Lavender, you look amazing!" He said, and that was the last word Hermione caught McLaggen say, as she started talking to Ron.

"If it's possible, I think you look even better than before." Ron complemented.

"And how is that possible?" Hermione asked cursorily, putting her arms against his chest.

"Maybe because a weight feels like it's been lifted off my chest, finally being free of Lavender." He said.

"Well, there is still a chance that she still likes you." Hermione said fairly.

"I beg to differ." He said, nodding behind her. Hermione turned around, and the sight made her grin ear-to-ear. There was Lavender and McLaggen, in full fled snogging.

"Well, isn't that something? But I think we have a party to get back to." Hermione said cheerfully.

Ron and Hermione ran out the portrait hole and started down the steps. They could distantly hear the sound of laugher, chatter, and music when Hermione stopped Ron suddenly.

"Wait! I forgot there's something I have to do!" She said, putting an arm in front of him.

"You forgot to tell me that lists of my traits you find attractive?" he said, coming closer towards her.

"No. This." She said, and she kissed him.

Ron's lip quivered as they parted, and when there lips met again this time Hermione put her arms around him and they kissed more fiercely, Ron lifting her off her feet.

"Well, come on then. If we keep snogging in the corridors we're going to miss the party!" Ron said when they finally parted.

"Very true." Hermione said fairly, and she enclosed her hand in his and they walked towards Slughorn's office.

"Now, about that list…."

"Oh, Ronald, you're such an arrogant child. Do you really need know everything about yourself?" She laughed.

"Is yes the right answer?" He said sheepishly.

"Oh, Ron." She giggled.

"Hey, what about McLaggen? How did you ditch him without his anger exploding like a ticking time bomb?" Ron asked.

"I, um, I lied." Hermione confessed.

"_You_ lied?" He said, eyes wide. "Hermione Granger, lie? What did you say?"

"I, um, I said I only date redheads." And as Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and walked into Slughorn's office, she realized there was actually some truth in that.

The End


End file.
